


Revealing Cub

by Mistressofmusic



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Brooklands might be at camp, Helen Rider was only Alex's surrogate, Ian Rider Lives, John rider lives, M/M, Sas training camp, Team as Family, Yassen Gregorovich Lives, Yassen is John's Adopted son, nice K-unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofmusic/pseuds/Mistressofmusic
Summary: John and Ian alive. Helen was only Alex's surrogate. Yassen is John's adopted son. Nice Kunit. Snake loves john. Brooklands at camp. Rider family at camp. Craziness will definitely happen.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Snake, Alex Rider & Wolf, Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider, Eagle & Alex Rider, Ian Rider & John Rider, Ian Rider &Alex Rider, K-Unit & Alex Rider, Snake (Alex Rider)/John Rider, Tom Harris & Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Revealing Cub

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Yassens, Ian, and John's codenames

Revealing cub  
3rd pov. Mi6 headquarters  
“As you probably know the Royal and General is the bank of the military, just as st dominics is there hospital. But we are not just the bank of the military, we are also the government's bank. We are not just a bank either. The Royal and General is Mi6 headquarters. I am deputy head Mrs. Jones.” Jones told a group of school children, but there were not just any students. These kids were from Brookland Comprehensive. Agent Riders class to be exact. In response to this info a certain raven haired teen raised his hand. Tom Harris was his name if mrs. Jones memory served her. He was alex’s best mate.  
“Yes mr. Harris.”  
“2 things. One, how do you know my name? Second, why are you telling us this?”  
“A threat has been made against your class. You will be going to brecon beacons, the sas training facility, for 2 weeks and we are sending our youngest and number one agent with you. He is also the reason I know everyone's names. He should he here in a few minutes with his handlers. His handlers will also be accompanying you. Here they come now.”  
“Jones.” 14 year old mi6 agent Alex Rider greeted icily as he silently entered the office with his slightly less quiet handlers, Ben Daniels aka Fox and his older brother Yassen aka Naja also known as Cossack.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
“Druggie Rider! I don’t believe it!” Yelled school jock and bully Craig Ares.  
“Alex is not a druggie. How dare you suggest such a thing! Alex has saved you lives too many times to count and you reward him by calling him a druggie! Alex has done nothing but help and save you.” Exploded Ben and Yassen, outraged.  
“Well then who is Alex Rider?” asked one kid.  
“In the words of Ethan Brooke, He’s no ordinary kid.” Answered Ben.  
“The truth about Alex is that there is not a boy in the world like him…” trailed off Yassen.  
“Alex has ticked off and riled up almost every terrorist group known to MI6, the CIA, and the ASIS.” stated Jones calmly.  
“Yeah, next time four terrorist kidnappers break into st. Dominics to get me I am just going to roll over and go back to sleep.” Alex said seriously.  
“What's life without risk?” Ben asked.  
“Alex it runs in your blood and you are addicted to adrenaline.” Yassen said a matter of factly.  
“True it does run in my veins and I can’t live without the adrenaline. The adrenaline rush you get from spy is amazing. I need that adrenaline rush to live. I thrive on it. Also life is boring without risk. You can’t go back to a normal life once you start to work for SO, and you learn to live purely on the adrenaline rush and the risk.” answered Alex.  
“Agent Alex Rider is our best and youngest agent. He had been on more than 10 missions and has a 100% success. He also is a trained assassin and practices instinctive shooting. He can and has made a weapon with anything. He is not afraid to take risks and give his life to keep the world safe.” the deputy head supplied.  
“I have been working for MI6 SO since my uncle died.”  
“You leave for Brecon Beacons in an hour.”  
✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰  
Brecon Beacons five hours later  
“Good to see you Fox. And Cub you to, you have become quite a legend here, I expect you to show everyone up. You boys along with k unit will be in charge of the maggots. Nice to meet you Naja, I have heard great things about you.” The Sarge greeted.  
“Of course sir. Good to see you too.” The three agents chorused.  
“You and k unit have the rest of the day off, but come tomorrow morning you have to take charge of the kiddies. Dismissed.” The sarge said and sent the boys running to k units hut.  
“We’re back!” Cub exclaimed as they ran into the cabin.  
“CUBBY!” Eagle screeched like his namesake and lunged at Cub.  
“EAGLE! Calm down.” Snake all but hissed as he pulled alex into his side as wolf came up and ruffled the baby of k units hair.  
“You must be Naja.” Wolf stated as he addressed Yassen.  
“Yes. Nice to meet you all.” Yassen stated quietly.  
“Who knew a dangerous assassin could be shy.” Fox teased gently as Naja hid behind him blushing shyly and cutely. To those who knew Yasha would tell you that he is quite shy and very protective. He can also be immature and sometimes acts like a prankster 14 year old instead of a mature 18 year old, which is fine because Alex is very mature. Naja could also be a coward and only lets certain people touch him like Alex and Ben. Alex was his younger brother and Ben had become like a surrogate older brother to both. He also did not look all of his 18 years more like his brothers 14 years.  
“Cub, mrs Jones gave us clearance so tell us about your missions.” Snake serenely said as he pulled the teen to sit with him and Wolf on one bed, Eagle, Fox, and Naja sharing another. Naja was practically in Fox’s lap as he hid from the over excited, and in his opinion, scary Eagle.  
✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰  
One hour later k units cabin  
“Boys! MI6 has decided to dump another two spies on me, they will be staying with you. Snake stop smothering poor Cub! Cub feel free to strangle him.” The sergeant barked as two very familiar dead men came into the cabin.  
“Dad!? Ian!?” Yassen screamed in shock and then passed out. Ben used to Yasha’s routine, which luckily did not happen on missions, went to get some smelling salts. Alex, meanwhile, was to busy trying to get away from Snake’s medical check up to care about the formally dead men in the cabin.  
“Cub, for the love of god, sit your ass down and let me look at that bullet wound!” Snake yelled, causing Ian to look at his nephew in shock. John was too busy trying to pry Yassen off him.  
“It was six months ago, Snake. I’m fine.”  
“Cub! There is a sniper wound on your heart you should be dead! Are you getting pt? Do you have meds?” Snake cried hysterically.  
“Wrong! It’s two centimeters above my heart, not on my heart. No I don’t have pt, I don’t need it. Yes I have meds, I don’t take them. I did two back to back missions after that. I also escaped from the hospital instead of being released, I hate hospitals. One of the missions was in space. The other was with Fox. Also I have the luck of the devil.” Alex stated proudly only for his uncle to grab him. Unfortunately Ian was not predicting that his nephew had learned defence moves from Scorpia and the SAS. Alex not knowing it was his beloved uncle who had raised him flipped Ian onto the ground and hit pressure points that knocked him unconscious.  
“CUB!” growled Wolf.  
“I didn’t know it was him. I thought I was being attacked, what did you expect me to do? Let myself be taken hostage?” sneered the youngest rider at camp.  
“You know what, I think it's quiet time. Either get out or do something quietly.” Wolf decided picking up Cub and dumping him on his bed. Cub deciding it was not worth fighting whistled. At their Cub’s whistle a german shepard ran into the cabin and jumped up onto Cubs bed to join him startling everyone but Naja and Fox.  
“Hey big guy. Sorry we left you in the car so long.” Cub responded lovingly as the dog barked gratefully. As Cub cuddled his dog Fox explained that the dog was named Max and he went on missions with Cub as he was a trained drug bust and military dog. Max also looked out for MI6’s baby agent when nobody could as well as take care of him. All in all, the two were practically inseparable. Max was also one of the rare people-well animals he cared for. Alex considered Max one of his few friends and companions. As Fox finished his explanation everything and everyone lapped into silence, only for the peace to be broken five minutes later by Eagle. While the peace lasted Ian had woken up and was lying on his bed deep in thought, Snake and John had pushed their bed together and were conversing quietly with Yassen snuggled contently in between them. Wolf was cleaning his gun and Fox was reading. Eagle had sat on the floor wondering what to do before suddenly yelling “Let’s play poker!” This caused everyone but cub to jump, having forgotten about Eagles tendencies. Everyone agreed, but 1 hour later they were regretting it. Cub had one every game, his winnings were a combination of candy and money. By the time they had quit it was time for dinner.  
“Okay, mess hall everyone it’s dinner time.” Wolf said letting Cub jump on his back for a piggy back ride to the hall. Surprisingly Wolf let him. Ian followed disgruntledly. By the time they had made it to the mess hall Naja had grabbed both Snake and his father's hands and was chattering happily to them in russian. Alex and Ben had been able to pick up on Yasha asking in John and Jason, as they learned was Snake, if they were getting back together, they had said yes and had both kissed the teenagers forehead. This confirmed Cub and Foxes suspicions that something was going on and had made Al happy. He had always wanted parents and snake with his mother henning would make a good one. In the mess they were stared at but who wouldn’t there were two legendary supposedly dead spies, one kid, an assassin, and fox who everyone thought had been binned.


End file.
